Anikan's Choice: Light or Dark?
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: It's been 10 years since Kiki has seen Anikan now they are both 18 they are assigned to protect Senater Amidalah will Anikan still have feeling's for Amidalah after battles and Kiki getting to know him again? Summary sucks R&R couples, AnixKi, AniXAmi?


_**I eased my way down the wire from the vent I glanced aound. There was no one, and nothing in sight I went back up to the vent and unclipped the hook from the vent. I dropped down landing in a squatting posistion I stood up putting a hand on my hip. I spotted the small trinquet I walked towards the door I stopped I seen lasers.**_

_**"I hate lasers when they're not on my side" I sighed and ran I dove throu the gap of the first two lasers I tucked and rolled. I made my way through the lasers and grabbed the small object and quickly made my way back through the lasers. I smiled holding the object,**_

_**"Hey hold it" I spun around to see a guard I narrowed my brows.**_

_**"Stay out of my way" I said I slammed my fist into his stomache then thrusted my palm into his chin I grabbed his head and turned it sharply breaking his neck. His body slumped to the ground I shook my head I ran quickly to a hanger I jumped into a speeder and off heading back to base.**_

_**"Well done my child" I smiled bowing slightly,**_

_**"Thank you master I was undetected" he was holding the object I had taken that night I was tall with an elegant figure. Slim waist, Althletic legs and arms, I had wiast length hair that was done into a bun. I was wearing a white tube top that revealed my flat stomache and back I had on a pair of white pants with white shoes. My violet colored eyes sparlked in the light of the sunlight. I had a black bel around my waist that held two light sabers behind my back for easy access.**_

_**"Kiki, set up procedures master Obiwan Kanobi will be arriving shortly with young Anikan."**_

_**"Yes master Yodha" I bowed and quickly left to make arrangements. It's been 10 years since I last seen Master Obiwan and Ani I hope they recognize me.**_

_**"Master Yodha it's good to see you again." said Obiwan as he entered the room he had shoulder length blonde hair and a short beard his blue eyes were sparkling with happiness. Master Yodha was short with green skin, two big pointed ears, and two round green eyes. He had white toughs of hair upon his head his saber at his side.**_

_**"Where is young Anikan?" asked Yodah,**_

_**"He has taken to the hangers to look at the ships."**_

_**"I have a mission for you, Anikan, and a special person will you accept?"**_

_**"May I ask what the mission is?"**_

_**"The mission is protecting the seneter Amidalah" Master Obiwan nodded.**_

_**"Very good, now go rest you will need your strenght." They bowed and Obiwan left to find Anikan and tell him about the new assignment. The following morning went swiftly I walked to the hanger's but only seen a man with blonde hiar. His back was to me I had a hooded cloak on I walked towards the man but stopped when I spotted a young male about my age. He had light brown hair it was cut short with a small ponytail in the back and a single braid on the right of his head.**_

_**"Master Obiwan who are we waiting for?" The man with blonde hair turned to him.**_

_**"Anikan you must be patient Master Yodha said it was some body close...important...ah, look the seneter is here let's go."**_

_**"But, our 3rd person isn't here yet shouldn't we wait for him."**_

_**"No, he'll catch up with us let's go"**_

_**"Yes Master" said Anikan they walked offf I climkbed into my speeder and waited.**_

_**"OBIWAN I'VE MISSED YOU!" I watched as Amidalah hugged master Obi then she spoke to quiet for me to hear to Anikan. I watched Anikan move towrds the ship I studied his features again, and again he was indeed handsome. I followed the ship as it headed to the senator's resting place it pulled onto a hanger and Obiwan walked out first followed by Ani and Amidalah in disguise. As soon as Obiwan, Anikan and the senator stepped off the ship and the decoy senator came into sight the ship was destroyed. I spotted the culprit as well as Anikan and Obiwan they dashed off as guards lead the real senator into the building. After a quick chase the culprit led us to a club where it tried to hide I followed behind my fellow parnter's.**_

_**"I think it's a she and she is a changeling" spoke Anikan,**_

_**"Very well use your feeling's to try and find her."**_

_**"Where are you going master?"**_

_**"To get a drink,may the force be with you"**_

_**"May the be with you Master." They split up I decided to lay low but stay close to Anikan in case he needed help. Anikan just spotted me he walked towards me and grabbed my arm I lkooked from under my hood at him. There was a scream he released me and ran towards the bar I followed him. He quickly spotted Obiwan with the Assassin on the ground, "Nothing to see here official Jedi business go back to your drinks." Said Anikan they grabbed the assassin and went through the door into a alley. I followed anikan spotted me, grabbed his saber the blue laser blade shot out and he swung at me. "This is Jedi business." My saber shot to my open hand and my violet blade blocked his I removed me hood.**_

_**"I am a jedi, Anikan Skywalker," he stepped back shocked at my sudden appearance.**_

_**"Kiki it's been a long time it's good to see you."**_

_**"Yes it has been long...10 years and I have grown into a woman, as you have grown and as little ani has grown into a man." I seen Anikan still watching me his light saber still clutched in his hand, "Now that you know who I am I can remove this balsted cloak." I tugged off the cloak and shoved it in my back pack revealing my figure and the outfit Anikan and I recalled the last time we seen each other. We were only 8 years old he said goodbye to everyone I hugged Obiwan goodbye I was terribly sad to see him go. Anikan smiled at me and said he'd miss me I ended up screaming at him and running off. Anikan placed his saber back onto his side the blue blade gone, I pushed a button the violet blade slid back int it's spot. I put the saber back into the holster behind my back I turned to Obiwan and bowed my head. "Master Obiwan Kanobi I Kiki Higurashi is at your service..." I stopped mid sentence I felt danger and it was close by. "We better move this along quickly I sense a disturbance."**_

_**"As do I" Said Anikan in his some what deep voice.**_

_**"Who hired you to assassinate the senator Amidalah?" asked Obiwan.**_

_**"Cough If I tell you I will die."**_

_**"And if you don't tell us you'll end up worse." Threatened Anikan she strated to tell him whan a dart was shot into her neck and she was silent.**_

_**"A posinous dart" I said holding it up we spotted a figure on a near by roof.**_

_**"Stop him" cried Obiwan, Anikan and I ran off we jumped up and landed on the roof. The person started shooting at us I jumped doing a flip I landed and grabbed my saber the violet blade appeared. Anikan was spinning and blocking the laser's from the gun I blocked them and was to him I swung but he dodged my saber and backflipped down to Obiwan.**_

_**"(Gasp) OBIWAN" I screamed as I seen him get knocked to the ground with a hit the figure held the gun to Obiwan's head. I ran and jumped off the roof I landed, "GET AWAY FROM HIM." I used my left hand. I held it out and quickly moved it to the left the guy was lifted up off his feet and thrown into the wall. I stopped in fron of Obiwan Anikan by my side the man shot more laser's at us we blocked them with our sabers protecting Obiwan we ran at him but he used his jet pack and flew off before we could get to him.**_

_**"My Master Obiwan are you okay?" Asked Anikan,**_

_**"Yes i'll be fine let's report back to the senate then we can all catch up together."**_

_**"Actually, I was going to talk to Panima since we haven't seen each other in a long time."**_

_**"But Anikan you haven't seen Kiki in a while eitherwouldn't you rather get to know each other again?"**_

_**"It's okay master Obiwan, Ani doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to, besides if I don't get killed you'll see me through out the mission." I bowed slightly to Obiwan and turned to Anikan, "It's great to see you again Anikan" I hugged him, "May the force be with you." I smiled walking away. Obiwan stood up.**_

_**"What's wron?"**_

_**"Master Obiwan...is that really her? She seem's so different"**_

_**"Anikan she's suppose to be different it's been 10 years after all...She's grown into a young adult as you have, Your both 18 you didn't think she would stay ears old forever did you?" He was treating Anikan like an 8 year old without notcing.**_

_**"No master...she's just...I don't know amazing in the force of the Jedi isn't she?"**_

_**"Ha I see what's going on now" laughed Obiwan.**_

_**"See what? nothing's going on" Anikan said quickly**_

_**"You lkike her"**_

_**"No I don't, I like...Nevermind I'll see you later master may the force be with you." Anikan walked away quickly a fw hours and many arguments and questions about the sleeping arrangements I found myself with Anikan as a room mate. I sighed a little I was sitting cross legged on the top bunk my eyes closed in concentration. "HEY" I hit the bed I had been levitating myself in deep meditation I peered over at Anikan who smiled a little.**_

_**"That's not funny Ani" I snapped he laughed a little.**_

_**"You haven't changed Kiki still the same." I dropped from the bunk landing softly on my bare feet,**_

_**"That's funny considering Master Obiwan and Master Yodha believes I have."**_

_**"They think everyone changes" he protested.**_

_**"Panima thinks so too, she's said I'm like a flower that's bloomed into a beautiful thing to see." I grabbed the scrunchie and pulled it I turned to Anikan smiling my bun unraveling my long brown hair draping to my waist. I started brushing y hair.**_

_**"Yeah shemust of ment the ugly ones." I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him, "It's true I think you were cuter when we were 8." I stopped the brush shook then fell to the floor my head held down, "...Kiki what's wrong?" Anikan asked. I lifted my head staring at him my eye's sparkling with tears.**_

_**"You left me...you and Obiwan I wanted to go I could of did fine with you guys...but oyu left me. Anikan you haunted my dreams for 10 years of my life everything from the first moment we met to the moment we were seperated during the combat then regrouped my dreams just came liked that it was like a movie of my life but it was too short for my liking. Every morning I woke up I was hoping that you were there sleeping next to me with R2-D2 by your side beeping and Master Obiwan talking with Master Nobie and Panima but it wasn't a dream it was real and you were gone. I had no one my age to talk to."**_

_**"You must of had som-"**_

_**"NOBODY ANI...I tried to make friends with the locals but for some reason they detested me maybe it was because I was a chosen one to be a Jedi and they wanted to be one as well I seen many of them try to get into the Jedi community but they didn't have the right potential so it was a no go." I looked at him now full of anger and sadness I was angry for him leaving me alone with no friends and yet I was sad that it still bothered me.**_


End file.
